


Dead Man's Hand

by confused_carmine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_carmine/pseuds/confused_carmine
Summary: A shitty oneshot in which The Thundermen and Rainer play Poker.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt & Rainer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Dead Man's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the TAZ Grad discord server for suggesting this

The Thundermen and Rainer sat at a table, two cards in front of each of them and coins beside those cards. Argo was currently explaining the rules.

"—and I'll draw three cards from the top of the deck and lay them down." 

Argo did so, grabbing the first three cards off of the top of the deck and laying them down on the table in one fluid motion. He seemed to be skilled in this sort of thing.

The cards laid out were a Queen of hearts, a two of hearts, and a three of hearts. 

"And now, as the dealer, I'll start the bid. I'm gonna go...one coin, to keep it simple," Argo said. He slid a coun to the center of the table, and then looked to Rainer, who sat to his left.

Rainer paused. "I'm going to see your bet...and raise it to two," she decided. She slid two coins to Argo's one.

Argo added a coin from his pile into the building pile in the center of the table.

Rainer looked to Fitzroy. "And now, you can either see the bet or raise it," she said. "Or, you could fold, which basically means you quit."

Fitzroy pursed his lips. "What...does it mean to see the bet?" Fitzroy asked.

"You bet two of your coins to stay in the game," Argo told him.

Fitzroy slid two coins to the center of the table. "I'm gonna see it," he said.

Everyone's eyes were on the firbolg now, who was confused beyond belief. He didn't understand this.  
"There is...a splitting," his gruff, low voice rumbled from deep within his throat. "I do not understand."

"You can either put two coins in, quit, or raise the bet," Argo told him.

"Why...would one...bet?" Bud asked. "What is the point of...betting?" 

"It's all part of the fun, Furby!" Argo said enthusiastically, a grin spreading across his face. "It's just...something to make the game a little more competitive, y'know?"

The firbolg nodded, and hesitantly slid two coins to the center of the table. "Ah...okay," he murmured.

Argo drew another card from the top of the deck. An ace of spades. 

"Okay, I'm gonna raise the bet by three," Argo said, before sliding three coins to the center of the table with the rest, where they made a metallic cling as they hit eachother.

Rainer slid three coins to the center, followed by three from Fitzroy, and then three from Bud.

Argo flipped over the final card—a 9 of spades. Argo set his cards down flat on the table, showcasing a 6 of clubs and a 9 of hearts.

Rainer let out a small huff of defeat, setting down a 7 of clubs and a King of spades.

Fitzroy laid down a 10 of hearts and a 6 of diamonds, looking a bit confused. He didn't understand the rules, so he didn't know how good his hand had been.

Master Firbolg followed suit with the rest of the table, laying down an Ace of hearts and an 8 of diamonds. He looked very confused.

"Damn, Dead Man's Hand," Argo said when looking at the cards that were in Bud's hand. "You've won, my friend," he said.


End file.
